


How Long?

by iambjo12



Series: Questions and Such [1]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Language, Multi, abs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-03 22:14:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10976415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iambjo12/pseuds/iambjo12
Summary: On their way to the retreat, Chloe makes a startling discovery.





	How Long?

“How long have the two of you been fucking Aubrey?” Chloe asked from the back of the bus.

 

“Dude, harsh.”

 

“Answer my question, Beca.”

 

“I’ve been with Aubrey since the very beginning.  She took me home hood night and I essentially never left her side,” Stacie said. 

 

“And as designated best friend, I was the only one who knew about them.  I was also assigned with and I quote ‘keeping the hunter happy and away from any unsuspecting prey while I’m gone’ end quote.”

 

“So the two of you started to be together after Bree left?”

 

“A little bit before that actually,” Beca said quietly. 

 

“Again, how long have you been fucking Bree?”

 

“After winning ICCAs’, freshmen year.”

 

“What in the actually fuck Beca?!”

 

“No, fuck that, you don’t get to do this Chloe.  I waited almost an entire year for you to get your head out of your ass and you never did.”

 

“And quite frankly, you still haven’t,” Stacie added for good measure, feeling the need to show her loyalty to her smaller girlfriend.  Seeing as how they were now out to the redhead captain of the Bella’s, the younger women took one another’s hand and intertwined their fingers.

 

“So why am I just finding out this, literally on our way to Aubrey’s retreat?”

 

“You never asked before, or showed any interest in ever knowing before.”

  
  
  


Both of the brunette’s fought each other in the doorway of the bus to get out and be the first one in their older girlfriend’s arms.  Stacie got off the bus first but Beca pushed off harder and they tackled Aubrey to the ground together.  Seeing her girlfriend’s struggling with each other on the bus, Aubrey had set her shot gun a safe distance away and tried to plant her feet, knowing what she was in for.  No amount of preparation ever was enough when her two girlfriends were involved, they always knocked her off of her feet, either literally or metaphorically.  

 

“Ladies, I just saw you two weeks ago!” Aubrey laughed, rubbing her hands up and down Beca and Stacie’s back. 

 

“AUBREY!”

 

“Oh fuck.”

 

“Stacie told Chlo about us!”

 

“Oh hell no Mitchell, that’s not even remotely close to what happened.”

 

“Well it kind of is Conrad!”

 

“Alright now, let’s get up and get everything situated.  And stop fighting with each other, save that for Worlds.”

 

Stacie and Beca got up and pulled Aubrey up with them, dusting off her khakis thoroughly before she shooed them away and got her hugs from the rest of the Bellas.  Aside from her best friend that is, who was standing off to the side with her arms crossed over her chest and a pout on her face. 

 

“Alright Bellas, fall in!” Aubrey called out and Beca and Stacie stood next to Chloe and the rest of the Bella’s followed suit.  

 

“Hey ya’ll, welcome to Hell.  Population:You.”

 

“Not funny Chlo,” Beca whispered. 

 

“I thought it was pretty funny,” Fat Amy said. 

 

“Enough!”

 

“Yes sir,” Fat Amy said and stood at attention. 

 

After a grooling day of exercises both physically and vocally, Aubrey and Chloe set next to each other on a log beside the campfire.

 

“How the hell can my best friend leave college and maintain a relationship for three years with two girls, and this ginger is leaving with no girlfriends?”

 

“What was his name again?  Todd?”

 

“Tom, and yes it was incredibly stupid of me to try and make it work with him for so long.”

 

“Or at all in the first place really, Tom was always a tool Chlo,” Aubrey said rubbing the redheads back.  

 

“And I could have had Beca.”

 

“Yes, very much past tense, though.”

 

“You don’t think she’s still interested?”

 

“I believe I’m interested, in her, and have been, remember the whole two girlfriend’s thing?”

 

“Oh you just love saying that don’t you?”

 

“Definitely, I show them off whenever they come down here, we go into the city, hit the clubs, dance the night away, it’s always amazing when I’m with the two of them.”

 

“You don’t have to rub it in my face.”

 

“I’m sorry Chloe, really I am.  It’s just I haven’t been able to talk about them to anyone really.  I mean sure the people here but they don’t know much about them, their trips down here aren’t for very long at a time, and the turnover rate at this place is pretty bad.”

 

“I can’t believe you guys kept it a secret all of this time, that’s pretty amazing,” Chloe said.  

 

“Yeah, I really thought that they would have chosen to be an out couple on campus but they said it wasn’t fair and without the three of us it wasn’t going to happen.”

 

“They’re a pretty loyal duo.”

 

“Fiercely.  And they both call me on my shit so…”

 

“You definitely need that and I’m not surprised it takes two people to knock you down a peg.”

 

“Or keep up with Stacie sexually, holy hell that girl!”

 

“Or get Beca to open up and show her true self to the world.”

 

“Yeah, they’re both such wonderful people, I am truly lucky to have them, and I never forget that.”

 

“It’s good to see you so happy Bree.  I remember our first three years as friends and how you kept talking about the one guy who would meet all of your expectations.”

 

“I was a fool back then, suppressed by my family’s expectations.”

 

“And now you’re shacking up with two women and running a retreat in the woods.”

 

“Life is strange like that.”

 

Stacie and Beca walked toward them from the tent holding hands and sat across from the best friends.  

 

“Everything good?” Stacie asked. 

 

“Never better,” Aubrey replied smiling at her girlfriend’s who returned it lovingly.

 

“I get to stay with Aubrey!” Stacie yelled out. 

 

“Dude, no fair!” Beca yelled back in response pushing Stacie on the log they were sitting on. 

 

“Totes fair, she was my girlfriend first!  You can stay in a bear trap for the night Shorty!” Stacie said pushing Beca back.  They began pushing and shoving each other, which caused them to fall off the log behind them, the both of them laughing hysterically.  Chloe looked at Aubrey with a raised eyebrow.  Aubrey met her gaze and shrugged. 

 

“You think I have the energy to run this place and to keep up with one of them?  Forget it, that’s why it’s important that they have each other.  They tire one another out so that I can sleep at night.”

 

Stacie popped her head up. 

 

“But I still get to sleep with you right?” she asked.  

 

“Dude, no way!” Beca yelled and the younger women started wrestling each other on the ground.  

 

“Seems like you’ve got this all figured out Posen,” Chloe said patting her friend’s shoulder before getting up and walking back to the tent the other Bella’s were sharing.  Aubrey watched on for a few minutes as her girlfriend’s proceeded to roll around the campfire.  She sighed and shook her head smiling.  

 

“Alright ladies, I am going to bed, who’s coming with me?” she asked dousing out the flame.  

 

“I AM!” they both hollered out at the same time.  

  
  



End file.
